xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Zatanna Zatara(Justice League Action)
Zatanna is a seasoned magic user but is a stage performer at heart. She is known to cast her magic spells backwards as a method of focus. At some point, Zatanna encountered Space Cabbie. She agreed to take a photo with him for his collection. On the night of a Crimson Moon, Constantine and Zatanna were busy fighting Brother Night and his ghouls. They were unable to immediately provide back up to Batman. Zatanna informed him of the nature of the Crimson Moon, a mystic eclipse that takes place every hundred years, while spinning the ghouls and detonating a card deck against them. Batman asked them to help identify a crystal Grundy had in his possession. Zatanna immediately recognized his description as the Star of the Dead. Constantine warned Batman not to let Grundy take it to the City of the Dead cemetery. Zatanna promised they could come when they could and wished him luck. While Constantine finished off Brother Night, Zatanna teleported to the City and saved Batman in time from being turned by zombies. He figured she would make an entrance. Zatanna began casting a spell to make the zombies disappear but she was too late. The Crimson Moon shined on the Star as it rested in the palms of an angelic statue. The Star's energy was released and threatened to spread across the planet and turn every human into a zombie. Batman and Zatanna were the first to be. Swamp Thing managed to remove the Star and destroy it. They returned to normal. Batman ended the crisis by freezing Grundy. Zatanna was bummed out since she could have turned him into a rabbit. They went to New Orleans and observed the festivities. Swamp Thing remarked they weren't exactly saints. Zatanna asked if he was more human than he'd care to admit. After seeing an infant he saved earlier, he replied maybe. JLA12769.png JLA12745.png JLA11929.png JLA11137.png JLA11089.png JLA11041.png JLA10969.png JLA10729.png JLA10705.png JLA10681.png JLA10657.png JLA10537.png JLA10393.png JLA04177.png JLA04081.png JLA04057.png JLA04033.png JLA04009.png JLA03649.png JLA03625.png JLA03601.png JLA03577.png JLA03553.png JLA03529.png JLA03505.png JLA03385.png JLA03361.png JLA03337.png JLA03313.png JLA03289.png JLA03265.png JLA03193.png JLA03169.png JLA03145.png JLA03121.png JLA03097.png JLA03073.png JLA03049.png JLA10513.png JLA02833.png JLA02809.png JLA02785.png JLA02761.png JLA13105.png JLA12961.png JLA12937.png JLA12913.png JLA12889.png JLA12793.png Speed Demon02497.png Speed Demon02473.png Speed Demon02449.png Speed Demon00361.png Speed Demon00385.png Speed Demon00409.png Speed Demon00769.png Speed Demon00817.png Speed Demon00841.png Speed Demon00865.png Speed Demon03337.png Speed Demon03385.png Speed Demon03409.png Speed Demon03625.png Speed Demon03865.png Speed Demon03889.png Speed Demon03985.png Speed Demon04009.png Speed Demon04057.png Speed Demon04369.png Speed Demon04393.png Speed Demon04441.png Speed Demon04465.png Speed Demon04537.png Speed Demon04561.png Speed Demon10729.png Speed Demon10753.png Speed Demon10897.png Speed Demon10921.png Speed Demon10945.png Speed Demon11545.png Speed Demon11569.png Speed Demon11593.png Speed Demon11617.png Speed Demon11833.png Speed Demon11857.png Speed Demon11881.png Speed Demon11953.png Speed Demon12673.png Speed Demon12697.png Speed Demon12745.png Speed Demon12769.png Speed Demon12793.png Speed Demon13009.png Speed Demon12985.png Speed Demon12961.png Speed Demon12817.png Speed Demon04513.png Speed Demon03913.png Speed Demon00793.png 20-1491078383.PNG 21-1491078331.PNG 19-1491078305.PNG 18-1491078305.PNG 17-1491078292.PNG 15-1491078243.PNG 16-1491078243.PNG 14-1491078232.PNG 13-1491078232.PNG 12-1491078222.PNG 11-1491078184.PNG 10-1491078173.PNG 9-1491077729.PNG 8-1491077729.PNG 7-1491077718.PNG 6-1491077718.PNG 5-1491077706.PNG 4-1491077706.PNG 3-1491077694.PNG 2-1491077694.PNG 1-1491077682.PNG 30-1491077284.PNG 33-1491077284.PNG 32-1491077284.PNG 34-1491077283.PNG 35-1491077283.PNG 36-1491077283.PNG 37-1491077282.PNG 38-1491077282.PNG 39-1491077282.PNG 40-1491077281.PNG 41-1491077281.PNG 42-1491077281.PNG 43-1491077280.PNG 44-1491077280.PNG 45-1491077280.PNG 46-1491077279.PNG 47-1491077279.PNG 48-1491077279.PNG 52-1491077278.PNG 49-1491077279.PNG 50-1491077278.PNG 51-1491077278.PNG 54-1491077278.PNG 55-1491077278.PNG 58-1491077277.PNG 57-1491077277.PNG 63-1491077277.PNG 62-1491077277.PNG 60-1491077277.PNG 65-1491170373.PNG 64-1491170373.PNG 61-1491170359.PNG 59-1491170359.PNG 53-1491170347.PNG 56-1491170347.PNG 31-1491170335.PNG 29-1491170335.PNG 28-1491170324.PNG 27-1491170324.PNG 26-1491170304.PNG 25-1491170304.PNG 24-1491170289.PNG 23-1491170289.PNG 22-1491170275.PNG Justice League Action Women (426).png Justice League Action Women (427).png Justice League Action Women (428).png Justice League Action Women (429).png Justice League Action Women (430).png Justice League Action Women (431).png Justice League Action Women (432).png Justice League Action Women (433).png Justice League Action Women (434).png Justice League Action Women (435).png Justice League Action Women (436).png Justice League Action Women (437).png Justice League Action Women (445).png Justice League Action Women (446).png Justice League Action Women (447).png Justice League Action Women (448).png Justice League Action Women (449).png Justice League Action Women (450).png Justice League Action Women (451).png Justice League Action Women (452).png Trick or Threat02137.png Trick or Threat02281.png Trick or Threat02305.png Trick or Threat02449.png Trick or Threat02473.png Trick or Threat02689.png Trick or Threat02713.png Trick or Threat02857.png Trick or Threat12673.png Trick or Threat12649.png Trick or Threat12409.png Trick or Threat11929.png Trick or Threat11905.png Trick or Threat11377.png Trick or Threat11353.png Trick or Threat11329.png Trick or Threat11305.png Trick or Threat11017.png Trick or Threat10993.png Trick or Threat10273.png Trick or Threat10249.png Trick or Threat08593.png Trick or Threat08569.png Trick or Threat08545.png Trick or Threat08521.png Trick or Threat06721.png Trick or Threat06697.png Trick or Threat06457.png Trick or Threat05809.png Trick or Threat05353.png Trick or Threat05329.png Trick or Threat05089.png Trick or Threat04609.png Trick or Threat04585.png Trick or Threat04249.png Trick or Threat03937.png Trick or Threat03865.png Trick or Threat03841.png Trick or Threat03817.png Trick or Threat03793.png Trick or Threat03769.png Trick or Threat03337.png Trick or Threat03313.png Trick or Threat03097.png Trick or Threat03073.png Trick or Threat02977.png Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Zombies Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Justice League Category:Transfiguration Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Apport Category:Summoning Category:Body Switch Category:Magic Users Category:Americans Category:Virgin Category:Wand Magic Category:Super Hero Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:DC Universe